


In Memoriam

by ArcaneTorch



Series: Grey Seas and Ruby Fire [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Headcanon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poor Ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneTorch/pseuds/ArcaneTorch
Summary: A familiar meeting with different characters





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while.  
> Since some were interested with the idea, I wanted to add something to what I have in mind. For those who've played P3, this situation would seem somewhat familiar.  
> Apologies for how short it is. The idea came to mind when I recalled how much i hated the first boss of P5 and wanted to find a way to comfort Ann. Thus, this came to be.  
> Constructive Criticism is always helpful. And I'll look forward to hearing from you.
> 
> Either way, let's begin.

Ann can't remember running. She can't remember where she is, only that she 's sitting on a bench somewhere with her head on her knees and her hair completely wet. She can only remember the tears, the anguish, the disgust, the stares of hundreds of judging students whenever she passes by the hallways. She knows the names they call her, "bitch" and "whore" being some of them, but she stills feels them constantly pinching her, small pricks that accumulate over time. One name in particular is most painful.

'Don't go after her, man. She's Kamoshida's bitch!'  
'I wouldn't go after her. Kamoshida's bitch is off-limits'

That name is a poisonous thought whenever she talks with any of her classmates. Boys glanced at her from afar, too frightened to approach. Girl's avoid her like the plague, disgusted with her position. Being related to Kamoshida is a curse that takes hold of your student life in Shujin and would follow you until you die.

For every student in Shujin, Kamoshida is a raving jack-ass. An Olympiad who sees himself as someone higher than others, who thinks that everyone should bow to his glory. He who sees himself as king of the school and uses this to his advantage, by enslaving his varsity teams with rigorous, painstaking training regimens and by assaulting anyone who goes against his way. She still remembers what happened to Sakamoto.....

What is despicable is his treatment towards her and other women. She remembers what happened to her friend on the roof, ready to jump off. She is grateful that she is alive but it is here that a glimpse of his views are seen. He views them as trophies that should be claimed by elites and thinks them as meek, sexual slaves utterly devoted to his pleasure.

And Ann is the greatest trophy of them all. If he can't have her, he'll make do with second best.

She feels the tears fall in time with the rain. She hates him, she hates what he has done. She hates how no one has given her the time of day, how the Principal would suspend anyone who would talk about Kamoshida's exploits. She hates how he can sit on top of a throne made of the blood, sweat and tears of his students and laugh at their pain and misery.

Is this what being an adult is like?

Ann knows that's not true. She knows not to judge a someone just because another was a dick. If she had to deal with all this bullshit, what about all the others who have been living under the shadows of conglomerates bigger than Kamoshida. But she wants to know...

why...  
Why...  
WHY?!

"Excuse me, miss?"

The sound of another's voice is what awakens Ann. She looks up to the sight of an umbrella above her person. She can't see who it is, only a white glove.

"I noticed you were alone under the rain." They sound warm and soothing. She can feel herself relax.  
"I was lucky to bring another umbrella with me"

"Thank you..."  
She grabs the handle and stands up. With a new perspective, she can finally see her mysterious helper. He looked like a butler, with his blue vest and leather shoes. His hair, a shade of blue synonymous with a clear night sky that covered one side of his face. Amidst a crowd, his hair could be seen from a mile away.

His eye grabs her attention like a hawk observing its prey. The sea of grey was morose, like the very storm they were under. She can also see joy. Why he feels such joy is a mystery to her.

What could he possibly see in her that would trigger such a look?

"Is something wrong?"

He blinks and gives her a blank smile. She can see that he's not one for expressions.

"It's nothing." He closes his eye. She thought he could hear his voice break. " You just remind me of someone."


End file.
